dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge
Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (ドラゴンボールZ とびっきりの最強対最強, Doragon Bōru Zetto: Tobikkiri no Saikyō tai Saikyō; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest") is the fifth Dragon Ball Z movie, originally released in Japan on July 20, 1991, between episodes 99 and 100. It was translated in America by FUNimation Entertainment in 2002, and released on VHS and DVD on January 22. The movie was re-released with its sequel, Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, in November 2008 alongside the remastered Season 7 of the anime series. Summary Backstory In this movie, Frieza's older brother Cooler is introduced. The film begins with a flashback to when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, and Cooler's ship picks up Goku's space pod escaping the system. Cooler calls off the order to have it destroyed and lets it go, wanting Frieza to "take care of his own mess". Introduction More than twenty-five years later, Goku is practicing the Kamehameha at Kame House, with Master Roshi noting that Goku had gotten stronger since defeating Frieza on the Namek. Back on Mount Paozu, Goku tries to get Gohan to finish his homework, causing Chi-Chi to grow concerned due to Goku not generally caring if Gohan completing his homework. However, soon, she discovers that Goku wanted him to finish his homework so he and Gohan (alongside Krillin, Oolong, and Icarus) could go on a camping trip. She then demands to know which of the two he felt was more important. Goku humorously responds that camping was more important, to Chi-Chi's disdain. Meanwhile, Cooler discovers that his brother was killed by Goku. Disgusted that Frieza, who he already had a strained relationship with, would tarnish his family's honor by losing to a Saiyan, he orders Salza to plot a course for Earth, with the intention to kill Goku and destroy Earth. Cooler's arrival Upon arrival, Cooler's forces ambush Goku and his friends on their camping trip, and after battling Salza, Neiz, and Dore, Goku is wounded by an energy blast launched by Cooler that was meant to kill Gohan (but not before countering with his own ki blast at Cooler); Cooler effortlessly deflects the blast, contemplating that Goku may have in fact beaten Frieza, and even speculates that Goku may be a Super Saiyan. Undaunted, he tells the Armored Squadron to find and destroy them. Icarus reawakens Krillin during the aftermath of assault by the Armored Squadron, and Krillin then ponders Goku's whereabouts. Meanwhile, Goku and Gohan emerge near a bank, and Goku loses consciousness due to his injury sustained from Cooler's blast. Gohan takes his father to shelter within a cave, but they are sealed away within a cavern due to Dore, Neiz and Salza blasting the landscape in an attempt to kill them. They assume their efforts are enough to have killed both Saiyans, to which Cooler disagrees, stating that while he could just destroy the Earth, his pride won't allow it; he wants to personally ensure Goku's death since he smeared his family's name (Cooler also makes the point that he is not here to avenge Frieza). Meanwhile, Krillin, Oolong and Icarus, while hiding from the Armored Squadron, search for Goku until they discover them trapped within. When Krillin uses a Ki Blast to destroy a rock that was about to crush Oolong; this is picked up on Neiz's scouter, but to their luck, a Pterodactyl passes Neiz and he supposes that is where the reading came from. After Krillin sets up shelter in a small cave with Goku, Gohan flies off to obtain Senzu Beans from Korin on his tower. After obtaining the beans, he is ambushed by the squadron, but just as he is about to be killed by Dore, Piccolo arrives on the scene and saves him. Piccolo proceeds to battle the warriors, and kills Dore with a homing energy blast. He continues to fight Salza and Neiz, but is trapped for a moment in Neiz Bind Wave, allowing Salza to chase down the fleeing Gohan. However, Piccolo proves far to powerful for the attack to work on him, and he transmits it on Neiz, frying and killing him. Piccolo then ambushes Salza in a forest, but Cooler arrives and blasts Piccolo through the chest. He orders Salza to continue chasing down Gohan. Gohan arrives at the cave with the Senzu Beans a short time later, but Salza arrives and destroys the bag just as he is about to give them to Krillin. An outraged Krillin attacks Salza but proves no match for him; Gohan comes to his aid, but not before giving Goku the extra bean Yajirobe had thrown to him. Gohan is beaten and Salza walks toward the cave to finish Goku. However, Salza's scouter picks up on a rising ki, and Goku walks out of the cave. Cooler arrives moments later and during a conversation, Salza attacks Goku to absolutely no affect. Goku powers up and Salza is sent hurdling into a rock face. Goku then charges at Cooler. Goku vs. Cooler Goku continues to pound on Cooler, though Cooler seems to be not visibly effected by his attacks too much. The fight initially starts air-borne, and then goes underwater. After they emerge from the water, Cooler decides to take things more seriously and reveals his ability to transform once more than Frieza to Goku (In FUNimation's dub, Cooler tells of his history with his younger brother Frieza, and how he always hated his "spoiled brat" of a brother, and that he was actually planning on killing him himself one day. Cooler reveals that Frieza always had the edge in strength until Cooler found a transformation beyond his brother's). The tyrant then reveals his final transformation and Goku ascertains that he has surpassed Frieza in strength. Even with uses of Kaio-ken and Kamehameha, Goku proves no match for the transformed power of Cooler and finds himself completely outclassed. However, as Cooler threatens to destroy the planet, Goku once again channels his fury to become a Super Saiyan. Cooler finds himself, like Frieza was, grossly outclassed, but summons a trump card in the form of a Supernova (the same attack Frieza used to blow up Planet Vegeta, and the one he used to attempt to kill Future Trunks) to destroy Goku and the Earth. However, after a stint of struggling, Goku eventually manages to send it back with a Super Kamehameha, sending Cooler hurdling into the sun. As Cooler curses Goku, he realizes that Goku is the Saiyan he let escape over two and a half decades ago, and that he could have prevented this fate by killing the Saiyan child when he had the opportunity. Cooler then disintegrates and seemingly dies in the Sun. Goku, drained after his battle, is found by Krillin and Gohan. Salza reappears, and attempts to attack them; however, he is run through and killed by a Special Beam Cannon from a distance. Gohan looks around and calls out Piccolo's name; the movie ends with Piccolo staring at the sun and drinking some water. Timeline placement Daizenshuu 6 mentions this movie takes place after Goku returns from Namek, and possibly during the three years of preparation for the Androids.Dragon Ball Daizenshuu 6: Movies & TV Specials (p. 78) http://www.kanzenshuu.com/movie/dbz-05/ This film takes place between episodes "Z Warriors Prepare" and "Goku's Ordeal" of the Trunks Saga, while the Z Fighters were training for the arrival of the androids. In the book Daizenshuu 7, the movie events are placed chronologically in this period, around years Age 764-767. In the video game Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, Cooler and his henchmen also arrive on Earth during this period, and the debriefing prior to the "Strongest vs. Strongest" stage in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 asserts that Cooler's Revenge takes place following "return to Earth after crushing Frieza", somewhat confirming this. Also, Goku knows Instant Transmission in the movie, something he could not have known unless he went to Planet Yardrat, further supporting the movie taking place in the three year training for the androids. In addition, Cooler's final form is stated to have a power level of 470,000,000 in an issue of V-Jump, which far outclasses Frieza's power level of 120,000,000 in his final form; the fact that Goku is able to easily defeat Cooler's final form in his Super Saiyan form strongly supports that the movie takes place during the three year training period (as Super Saiyan Goku's power level during his fight with Frieza was 150,000,000). Releases The movie was originally released on both VHS and Laserdisc in Japan. They were in a 16:9 format, cropped from its original 4:3 format. It was then released later in Japan as part of the well-known Dragon Box sets, remastered from its original film masters and in a 16:9 anamorphic widescreen format. There was much controversy from fans over the decision to crop the movies from its original 4:3 format. The controversy died down when Toei announced that the films were originally animated for widescreen viewing. The boxed set was released (containing all four Dragon Ball and all thirteen (at the time) Dragon Ball Z movies) with great critical and audience reception. In the United States, it was released in January 22, 2002 by FUNimation Entertainment, in VHS, Laserdisc, and DVD. It was released in a 4:3 format."Dragonball Z: Lord Slug (1996)", amazon.com The fast-food chain Burger King featured Dragon Ball Z toys in its "kids" and "big-kids" meals, in which figurines of Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, and Cooler were bundled for a limited time. The movie was later re-released on October 15, 2002, bundled with Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug and Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler."Dragon Ball Z - Movies 4-5-6 (Lord Slug/Cooler's Revenge/The Return of Cooler) (1996)", amazon.com FUNimation re-released this film in November 11, 2008, alongside Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, digitally remastered and in a 16:9 format, as a "Double Feature" DVD and Blu-ray."Dragon Ball Z: Coolers Revenge / The Return of Cooler (Double Feature) (Steelbook Packaging)", amazon.com FUNimation also released Cooler's Revenge with the first four Dragon Ball Z movies (Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug) on November 1, 2011. In 2015, Cooler's Revenge will once again be re-released along with DBZ Movie 1-13 in the Dragon Ball Z: Complete Movie Collection in DVD and Blu-ray format. No release date has been made yet. Cast Music *Opening Theme (OP): "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" *Ending Theme (ED): "Tobikkiri no Saikyō tai Saikyō!" *FUNimation dub: *#Drowning Pool - Reminded *#Dust for Life - Poison *#American Pearl - Seven Years *#Breaking Point - Under *#Finger Eleven - Stay and Drown *#Breaking Point - Falling Down *#Drowning Pool - Mute *#Disturbed - The Game *#Drowning Pool - Told You So *#Deftones - Change *#American Pearl - Revelation *#Breaking Point - Phoenix Video games In Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, Cooler and his henchmen arrive on Earth while the Z Fighters are training for the arrival of the androids. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, the player has the opportunity to confront Cooler with any of the playable characters: Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Future Trunks, or Vegeta. In this game, Cooler is aware of his father's death, but does not know that Trunks was responsible unless Trunks tells him. The events of this movie are also featured in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' and ''Raging Blast'' fighting game series. Characters Heroes *Goku *Gohan *Krillin *Piccolo Villains *Cooler *Dore *Neiz *Salza Minor *Oolong *Chi-Chi *Korin *Yajirobe *Bardock *Icarus *Frieza Major battles *Neiz vs. Krillin *Dore vs. Kid Gohan *Salza vs. Goku *Dore vs. Goku *Neiz vs. Goku *Cooler vs. Goku *Neiz vs. Kid Gohan *Salza vs. Kid Gohan *Dore vs. Piccolo *Neiz vs. Piccolo *Salza vs. Piccolo *Cooler vs. Piccolo *Salza vs. Krillin *Cooler (Final Form) vs. Goku *Cooler (Final Form) vs. (Super Saiyan) Goku Techniques used *Final Spirit Cannon - Used by Bardock against Frieza in a flashback. Was absorbed by Frieza's Supernova. *Supernova - Used by Frieza when he destroys Planet Vegeta, along with Bardock and some of his henchmen in a flashback. Later used by Final Form Cooler in an attempt to destroy Earth, but it is deflected by Super Saiyan Goku. *Spirit Shot - Used by Goku to knock back Dore, Neiz, and Salza. *Triple Kamehameha - Goku uses a triple version to attack Dore, Neiz, and Salza, but the waves are easily deflected. *Bear Hug - Used by Dore in an attempt to restrain Goku long enough for Neiz to attack. The Saiyan escapes right before being hit, causing Neiz to accidentally kick Dore in the face. *Full Power Energy Wave - Used by Salza against Goku, who deflects it towards Neiz. Later used against Piccolo, and attempted to use on the Z Fighters before being killed. *Destructive Ray - Used by Cooler when first encountering Goku, aiming for Gohan. Goku jumps in front of Gohan, taking the damage. *Death Flash - Used by Cooler in an attempt to flush a fleeing Goku out of a waterfall. Later used by Final Form Cooler against Super Saiyan Goku, but the Super Saiyan is unaffected. *Continuous Energy Bullet - Used by Dore, Neiz and Salza in an attempt to flush out the hiding Goku and Gohan. *Finger Beam - Used by Salza to attack Gohan and Icarus. *Thruster Kick - Used by Dore to attack Gohan. *Dore Terrible Flash - Used by Neiz, Dore, and Salza to attack Gohan. **Can-Opener Attack - Used by Dore as a finisher for his "Dore Terrible Flash" attack. *Chasing Bullet - Used by Piccolo to pursue Dore, who is chasing Gohan. Dore blocks the blast but is not strong enough to deflect it and is destroyed. *Neiz Bind Wave - Used by Neiz against Piccolo. Piccolo is unaffected by the attack and channels it back onto Neiz, who is electrocuted and defeated. *Mystic Attack - Used by Piccolo against Salza. *Salza Blade - Used by Salza against Piccolo. The Namekian effortlessly dodges and catches the blade. *Chaotic Dead End - Used by Cooler against Piccolo. **Death Laser - Used in the first part of the Chaotic Dead End attack to injure Piccolo. **Particle Bomb - Used in the second part of the Chaotic Dead End to heavily injure Piccolo in front of Goku. *Homing Energy Wave - Used by Krillin against Salza, but it is easily deflected. *Scatter Finger Beam - Used by Salza against Krillin, buying enough time to knock Krillin to the ground. *Kaio-ken - Used by Goku against Cooler, but is outclassed by Cooler's Final Form. *Fatal Combination - Used by Cooler on Goku, knocking him through the ground and through the lake. *Kaio-ken Kamehameha - Used by Goku, but Cooler flies right through the blast unfazed. *Nova Chariot – Used by Cooler to fly through Goku's Kaio-ken Kamehameha unfazed. **Surprise Attack – The punch attack Cooler uses against Goku after using his Nova Chariot. *Death Chaser - Used by Cooler to defeat Goku and knock him unconscious. **Lightning Attack - The final attack of the "Death Chaser" rush used by Cooler to knock Goku into a mountain. *Now I'm Mad! - Used by Goku after transforming into a Super Saiyan, preparing to assault Cooler. *Super Kamehameha - Used by Goku to offset Cooler's Supernova right back to him, pushing him to the Sun. *Special Beam Cannon - Used by Piccolo to kill Salza, who was revealed to be alive after Cooler's death. Reception Anime News Network rates the DVD with a B for both the Dub and the Sub. Trivia *Gohan has a tail in this movie; it is possible for it to have grown back and to be removed again between when Frieza came to Earth and the arrival of the androids. *Icarus, who first appeared in The Tree of Might, Lord Slug and the Garlic Jr. Saga is seen multiple times in the film. This movie marks the final appearance of Icarus in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. *All three of Cooler's henchmen are killed by Piccolo. This parallels all members of the Ginyu Force (except Ginyu), who Cooler's Armored Squad is based on, being killed by Vegeta. *When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, a Robin that died as a result of Cooler's tearing the planet apart is revived when Goku picks it up and holds it in his hands when he transforms, and it flies away. This would imply that the Super Saiyan has a degree of healing abilities. It may also be a variant of the energy-transferring abilities used by various heroes in the series. *The movie contains several peculiarities that are not fully explained. To begin with, in spite of Future Trunks killing both King Cold and the revitalized Mecha-Frieza only hours prior to Goku's return to Earth, Cooler seems intent only on seeking vengeance for the shame thrust upon his family by Frieza's display of inferiority on Namek, as though he were completely unaware of not only his father's recent death, but also of the second defeat (and actual death) of his brother, as well. However, it is entirely possible that news of these recent events never reached him, since Future Trunks, along with killing Frieza and King Cold, blew up their spaceship and killed all of King Cold's men. However, the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors does mention King Cold's death as well. *Goku was shown to easily transform into a Super Saiyan upon his return to Earth, but in this movie he only transformed right at the end of the battle. However, it is shown that Goku did not really need it throughout the battle, and at this point in time he only used the Super Saiyan transformation as a last resort. In this film, the Super Saiyan transformation happens as a result of anger, similar to when Goku transformed for the first time on Namek. *''Dragon Ball GT'' makes reference to this film: Cooler in his transformed state is briefly shown escaping with other villains from Hell during the Super 17 Saga. Gallery Videos References See also *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films